


You're my home

by Smitters



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, also apparently people haved dubbed smii7y lucas?, cute fluff, im a sucker for snuggly friends, its only john and smits in the short ver, rip im sorry, so he's lucas in this, the others are only in the long ver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitters/pseuds/Smitters
Summary: In which Smii7y likes John's bed more than his own.





	You're my home

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy,, this is my first official oneshot for the bbs fandom so please don't hate me thanks  
> also i chose to write krii7y bc lord knows this ship needs more love and appreciation

((Short ver))

The sound of feet softly pattering against the floor woke John. He sat up, disgruntled and confused. In the darkness he could see a faint outline of a person standing next to his bed.

"Lucas? What are you doing up? Its-," John squinted at the illuminated clock on his nightstand. "-three in the morning."

"Shut up I know what time it is you dumb fuck," Smitty hissed, obviously in a bad mood. "My heater broke and I wanted to see if I could borrow yours. It's cold as shit in my room."

John rolled his eyes. The pure blooded Canadian freezing his ass off. How ironic.

Smitty clicked his tongue with impatience. "Well? I'd really like to go back to sleep."

Instead of answering, John grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him on the edge of the bed.

"If you're so damn cold, why don't you just sleep in here with me instead," John said, already scooting over to give him some room. Smitty hesitated. As much as he hated the thought of sleeping next to someone, the prospect of a warm and cozy bed slowly won his mind over. Grumbling, he crawled under the blankets, his head facing John's.

"You know Lucas, you look pretty cute when you're grumpy." John whispered, quietly laughing at the reaction he got out of the other. 

Smitty's face dusted a light pink and he flipped him off. "Shut up," he said, turning over so his back was toward John. The room quickly fell silent, aside the soft hum coming from the mini heater. After awhile, Smitty's breaths evened out, alerting he was asleep. John scooted back towards Smitty, cautiously draping an arm around his waist. When the other didn’t react, John let out a sigh of relief, letting his droopy eyes shut. 

\-------------

Smitty awoke to the bright sunlight streaming through the window and a warm body pressed against his back. At some point during the night, their legs had tangled together and John's arm was still wrapped around him. He extricated himself from the other and rolled over, the movement causing John to stir. John’s eyelids slowly fluttered open, confusion passing over his features when noticing the other facing him. He sat up.

“You’re still here?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Smitty questioned back. 

John slightly shrugged, eyes darting downward to his hands which were playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“I dunno. You’re just not the type to-, well, be comfortable in a situation like this I guess?” 

Smitty nodded and subconsciously licked his lips. He had never been one for physical touch. Even in his past relationships, hugs were a rare occurrence. So for him to sleep, cuddled up in the same bed as his best friend, was definitely strange.

“Well usually that’s right but-” He glanced back down to the blonde, feeling a tiny flutter in his heart. Normally by now his anxiety would’ve kicked in, every bone in his body telling him _no, this isn’t right, you shouldn’t be here. _But for once in his life, he felt comfortable. Like this is where he belonged. “With you it doesn’t seem to bother me.”__

____

A smile crept it’s way onto John’s face. 

____

“Man Lucas, that’s the gayest thing you’ve ever said to me.” 

____

Smitty leaned over, flicking John on the forehead. “Hey! Way to ruin the moment man.”

____

It wasn’t that funny, not really, but soon enough both boys were laying back on the bed, tears streaked down their faces from laughing so hard.

___Yes. __This is where he belonged. ____ _ __

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for actually reading this piece of shit !!! i really appreciate it.
> 
> anyway, you might've noticed it says ((short ver)) in the beginning. THAT's because i'm also making a long version, where they actually get together (no smut tho lmao i don't fuck with that).  
> with school and stuff, i'm not sure when i'll finish and upload it, but hopefully soon.  
> and yes, the long version is when the others come in. i promise i'm not adding them in the tags for views.


End file.
